Putting The Pieces In Place
by MikeyLovesAnime
Summary: Lucy had feelings for natsu before he called her weak and after she cant handle it thinking no one will ever love her she attempts suicide, but sting comes to her rescue and saves her life, and as natsu grew jealous of lucy and stings relationship he finds he loves lucy, will he find a way to make lucy his or will he push her farther away
1. salt water

"LUCYYYYYY!" i heard sting yell my name as my body rolled off the cliff and before i reached the ground i drifted to sleep

1 hour earlier

Stings POV

"hey guys where's lucy?"

"oh hey sting, um we dont know she said something about walking to the beach." mira told me that i knew exactly what lucy was about to do.

"FUCK!"

"sting?" before i ran outside i made sure to give natsu a piece of my mind as i threw a good punch at him i said one thing that'll drive him crazy

"if lucy dies the blood is on your hands!"

Natsus POV

as i thought about what sting said i realized that when i called her weak it did more damage than i thought it would and now all she wanted to do was die.

"STING WA-"

"nastu your not coming you've already done enough damage as it is." i sat their dumb founded as i felt tears stream down my cheeks then lisanna said something to piss the whole guild off

"well does her right i mean shes doing us a favor by dying." i saw the smirk spread across her face then i saw mira grow furious

 **SMACK!** lisannas face had a red hand print after the loud noise

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT LISANNA THEIR IS NO WAY IN HELL YOU ARE MY SISTER NOR ME OR ELFMAN WOULD SAY SUCH A THING!"

 **SMACK!**

mira slapped her again before returning to the bar and this time lisannas face was bleeding

Stings POV

I was practically flying to lucys sent i smelled blood and salt water along with it and as i ran up to her she jumped and so did i.

15 min later still stings pov

as i woke up from pulling lucy out of the freezing water i had fell asleep after making sure she was breathing, she was still asleep i still did not want to wake her up so i laid their in my thoughts, her sweat shirt was still soaked and since she had a tanktop on under it i was going to take her sweat shirt off and put my jacket on her since it was close to dry till i noticed something on her arms after i peeled the sweatshirt off her she had cuts up and down her arms. i didnt want to wake her so i put my jacket on her and then i examined the cuts peaking from the bottom of her shirt. only then did i feel the pain she was feeling she felt alone afraid hated but by her nakama by _natsu._ i held her close like if i let her go that she would be taken from me. my warmth must have helped her get comfortable because she wiggled around trying to get comfortable but i didnt notice for the only thing i paid any attention to was the warm smile on her face as she slept.

At The Guild Natsus POV

i saw sting bust the door open both him and lucy were soaked and smelled like salt but i grew mad as i seen him carry her. he held her like a five year old child his hands supporting her weight from her butt and her arms and legs wrapped around his neck and waist and he seen my anger because he moved his hands onto her thighs and smirked.

"levy, wendy, mirajane, cana i need you guys to come to lucys apartment with me."

as they followed him out i thought of how im going to make lucy my mate of how to make her _my_ lucy.

Lucys Apartment Stings POV

as the girls walked out of the bathroom with a bathed fully clothed half awake lucy she smiled at me a weak but still cute smile. the other day i realized i had feelings for lucy and i didnt reject my feelings for her but i knew she loved natsu that was until 2 hours later when he called her weak and replaced her with lisanna. as lucy walked over to hug me she fell as she got to me and passed out from lack of magic power. when i cought her i didnt realize i had sat her in my lap on the floor.

"i think we'll leave you two alone." mira snickered

as a blush crept upon my face they left i laid her on her bed and before i jumped out her window she said something to me.

"will you stay?"

"um... sure i guess." i got under the covers with her and she laid down next to me and we both drifted to sleep.

 **i have been so confused as of who i wanted lucy to be with before i was certain it was nalu but now im probably gonna have a fan fic for every flipin lucy paring there is! oh well... any ways hope you enjoyed,next chapter will be up soon!**


	2. stress-less or so you thought?

I woke up and her head was on my chest and one of her legs was draped over mine and she was still sleeping she was skinny he did notice that she had not been eating but she took her sweatshirt off last night and her tank top was pulled up under her breast and it reveled her stomach she was too skinny you could practically see her bones and her arms were skinny too. i wondered how long its been since she ate. well that settles it im taking her to breakfast.

she woke up about 5 minutes after me

"you hungry blondie?"

"no." i sat their dumb founded

"how come?"

"i cant eat."

"why?"

"every time i eat i trow up my food from so much stress." i hugged her tight and when i did she began to cry in my chest i knew she was hungry

"how bout i give you the most stress free day you ever had?"

she looked up at me with tear filled eyes

"yea? and how do you manage to do that ?"

"go get ready and find out."

At stings House...

"okay so im just gonna wear my sneakers, jeans, and a white hoodie."

i walked over to lucys house and walked in thought the door to see her brushing her hair. she looked beautiful she wore a white sweat shirt with a little plue on it a pair of jeans and black uggs and she put her hair up in a high ponytail.

"you look great." i said to lucy as i ran up and hugged her from behind. i seen her blush in the mirror and she did too because she quickly hid her face with her sleeves.

"today we will eat breakfast, go to the guild and ask levy and gajeel if they want to go on a double date, and then we will go out and play at the old park and then maybe tonight you and levy can cook diner and make cupcakes while me and gajeel watch the battle on the film lacrama."

"that sounds amazing."

After breakfast... lucys pov

i was having a piggy back ride on stings back as we entered the guild we walked over to levy and gajeel and asked them our question

"yea we would love too!"

"sounds alright im up for it."

that night...

"lucyyyyy are the cupcakes done yet im starving!"

"you just ate dinner!"

"you know how my appetite is!" i sighed at how cute he looked when he was fake pouting

"well they will be done in about an hour while me and levy clean up how about you guys find a movie for us to watch?"

"okay." "hey we found one so hurry up!"

"okay were done what did you pick." and at that moment gajeel and sting smirked they had picked the devils doom (i have no clue if thats a real movie XD XD XD)

1 Hour into the movie

Ding

"AH!" me and levy screamed at the oven for it had told us the cupcakes were done and the boys were on the floor laughing their heads off but i looked at the super hot sauce then at levy. she knew exactly what i was about to do. we put the hot sauce in theirs and then gave them their cupcakes their reaction was worth the 30 minute silent treatment.

"bye levy, bye gajeel!" after they left i told sting that i'd be alright tonight and then i hugged him goodbye

after i saw sting walk back to his apartment i walked into the kitchen to wash the plates from earlier but then lisanna came in with a crazy look in her eye

"hey lucy wanna know something? i just got kicked out of the guild pushed away by natsu and hated by my siblings and its your fault!" she picked my keys up and threw them out the window as she smirked evilly at me i was trembling in fear

"and now YOUR GONNA PAY!"


	3. Light Of The Heavens

she was kicking me and clawing me in her tigress form i had no keys no magic power and then she sliced my stomach open i could barley breath it hurt to talk

"guess you'll die eventually and now that i've served my business with you i can leave." she laughed as she walked out my door i was trying to yell stings name but it was no use i simply whispered his name then i faced it i was going to die alone i mean this is what i wanted right to die? no, not now i was happy now sting made me happy but he wasn't here to save me not this time, this time he was at home asleep thinking that i was cleaning. ha pretty funny right? im going to die 2 days after i attempted suicide. i let sleep overtake me so i could once and for all die.

Celestial World Lokes POV

"big brother?"

"yea virgo?"

"i bought this for lucy will you take it to princess?"

"yea sure virgo." as i open my gate it was quite so i assumed she was asleep but to my surprise she was laying on the floor in a pool of blood holding her stomach as it was ripped open like a claw ripped though it a _tigers claw._ but her breathing slowed a lot so i ran to get wendy with lucy in my arms, and i think sting smelled lucys sent because he ran outside after i passed his house. it was only 11 so everyone was still at the guild so i ran inside and fell to the floor. and started crying.

Stings POV

i bust in the door to see a limp lucy in a crying lokes arms and a worried guild.

"LUCY!" tears streamed down my face as i gently took her from lokes arms and i cried on her and i started to hear rouge talk

"thats his hidden power our dragons were talking about, so this is the light of the heavens?"

"what are you talking about rouge?" i said though tears

"when the person you truly love is close to dying and you cry ouver them your tears glow and become the antidote to saving their life so right now your saving lucys life." i looked down and lucys stomach was back to normal but her cuts were still there because you cant heal memories, oh look im getting sentimental. i held close to me as i felt her pulse. i was happy.

"yea lucys alive now can we all go home?" it was natsus voice i laid lucy in front of me as i stood up.

"you lookin for a fight fire breath?"

"yea but not with you your lightness... hehehe" he ran up and kicked lucy into the wall she gave out a load groan before falling to the ground face first me and every member of fairy tale except for natsu tried to catch her. as i picked up lucy i seen all the blood and there was a board of wood stuck in the back of her leg. now, oh now i was mad that flame brain better pray to mavis i spare his life.

Natsus POV

i seen him look at lucy golden flames srounding his body and he turned around i seen his face he looked mad almost deadly he was in the mood for killing and i was the prey he had an intense amount of magic coming from his body and now i was scared.

"rouge! now!"

 **"UNISON RAID!"**

 **"FIRE DRAGONS ROAR."** H-he ate my fire?

 **"ROAR OF THE LIGHT FIRE DRAGON!"**

 **"LIGHT DRAGON IRON FIST!"** Thats it i was done for...


	4. Marked

3 Days after natsu attacked lucy (lucys POV)

"s-sting?"

"lucy your awake?"

"mm hmm."

"how you feeling?"

"okay i guess."

"here eat this." he handed me a bowl of curry im assuming he made it was his famous "lucy special" witch meant it had no pepper. god how i love him. as i ate i watched him in his thoughts and after i finished i was tired but i wanted to change

"s-sting?"

"yea lucy?"

"did mira have my extra clothes?"

"yea their over there i'll leave so you can dress." i got dressed in my white sweatshirt and leggings and then i put my hair in a bun then i laid back down. sting must have heard me lay down because he came and laid down with me afterwards. I turned around and nudged my head into his chest. he was warm, warmer that natsu, wait THAT BASTERED ATTACKED ME OH BOY WHEN I GET BETTER THAT LITTLE MOTHER FUCKERS DEAD I TELL YOU HES FUCKING DEAD!

"oi blondie you okay?"

"yea just plotting my revenge on how im going to kill that flame brain... grr"

"hehe..."

after that i drifted to sleep with sting.

2 Months later...

Their was a big snow storm heading to mangolia and everyone who was in the guild brought blankets and pillows for the storm was taking place on christmas eve and they were determined to spend christmas at the guild together, so they are going to stay over night in the guild.

Gajeels POV

"Lucy?"

"hmm? what do you need gajeel?"

"well me and levy have been dating for a while now and i dont know what to get her for christmas!"

"mark her..."

"WHAT?"

"mark her, levy has wanted you to mark her for a while."

"but what if she doesn't like it?"

"well... she will and if she doesnt just say 'sorry'"

"okay..." man i wish bunny girl whould have given me a better idea, but maybe levy will like getting marked. HEY! i can do it in front of the whole guild that'll show her just how much i love her!

Stings POV

"gajeel im thinking about marking lucy for christmas..."

"thats perfect because im going to mark levy on christmas we can do in at the same time."

"yea i know but-"

"no buts just do it."

"fine..."

12:00am snowing hard christmas day

"s-s-sting i-its s-so c-cold!"

he motioned me to come closer so i did and he grabbed me and hugged me he was warm, he was so very warm and then he asked me somthing

"C-can i m-mark you l-lucy?" i knew what he ment and i could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks

"y-yea..."

"Im gonna do it later when every ones awake so i can tell them."

i was still blushing as i fell asleep in stings arms but i woke up 2 hours later to a crash of the guild doors opening because of the storm. matser blocked the doors and told us to head to the basement for we would have to spend the rest of the night there to keep safe. as i heard the storms thunder i held onto sting i was scared of thunder and i always had been.

Stings POV

Lucy was shaking worse every time it thundered outside although i was sad that she was scared it was cute seeing her like this. eventually i laid down and laid her on my chest she fell asleep so i started to play with her hair it was soft like silk. and she always smelled like strawberries, cinnamon, and sugar. her sent to me was like a drug i couldn't get enough of it. i was tired so i went to sleep.

Natsus POV

I hated it, i Hated _Him._ He doesnt deserve lucy. but alast he lays there her sleeping on his chest and playing with her hair i heard lisanna ask me something

"n-natsu im cold will you c-cuddle with me?" she blushed i knew she liked me but i didn't want to hurt her feelings so of course i said yes

"fine..." i sat down and warmed lisanna till she fell asleep then i went to my pallet and went to sleep.

Christmas morning 6:00 am (Stings POV)

"sting? wake uppp."

"hmph."

"were gonna open presents so wake up!"

"mmk give me a minute..."

"master me and gajeel whould like to know if we can give our presents first." master smiled and nodded before yelling

"SHUT UP BRATS STING AND GAJEEL HAVE TO DO SOMETHING AND ALL OF YOU ARE GONNA WATCH!"

"Proceed..."

i looked at gajeel who was red as a tomato before pulling lucy to the stage

"lucy you know how much i love you and you know i would do anything for you so will you please give me the honor of making you my mate?"

"yes!" as i removed the hair from her neck i bit her hard enough to make blood i drank the blood and looked back up at her she was looking at levy because she was jumping into gajeels arms for a kiss.

"sting."

"yea?"

"when are we gonna have our first kiss?" i looked at her happy eyes, damn how i loved those eyes. i kissed her and all the love i had for her i put into that kiss. i wanted her to know she was everything to me she was everything i ever wanted in life. she was mine.

Lucys POV

he kissed me after all this time he finally kissed me i melted into his kiss it was filled with love almost as if he put all his love for me in that kiss. it was amazing, no it was perfect.


	5. The Fight

Lucy had written a book 2 years ago when she first realized her love for natsu. she put all her loving/sweet moments she wished to have with him in that book, she regretted writing it when sting found it while cleaning.

"it was 2 years ago!"

"BUT YOUR STILL KEPT IT?" after that he stormed out the door with a look of disgust and hurt on his face.

lucy decided to take a bath she went to get her soap when she saw _it._ the only thing that gave her comfort for months was there and sharper than ever. she picked it up and made a line though all her scars. not once did she wince at the pain she enjoyed it like she enjoyed when sting marked her 2 months ago.

2 cuts

6 cuts

8 cuts

10 cuts

13 cuts

16 cuts that was it the last cut her bath water was red by now and her wrists on each side had at least 20 new cuts she was dizzy she dried off got dressed and cut some more

3 cuts

knock*

4 cuts

"hey lucy i want to apologize..."

5 cuts "finally no more pain...hehe"

"Lucy?"

6 cuts "that one hurt a little."

"LUCY, STOP!"

10 cuts "Maybe just one more..."

 **"LIGHT DRAGONS ROAR"**

Blackout

Stings POV

her arms had a lot of cuts before but now you wouldn't think she had any skin there to begin , so much, too much she was covered in blood. i rush to her and felt her neck she just barely had a pulse i rushed her to the guilds infirmary

"WENDY!"

Wendys POV

I heard sting yell my name in between sobs only to find him holding lucy blood dripping down her arms

"Oh my what happened?"

"we got in a *hic* fight and *hic* she got upset and did*hic* this..."

i eminently started to heal her sting held her as her pulse started normal again i stared at them in awe he really cared about her i looked over to romeo and wondered if he'd ever feel the same towards me

*sigh*

Sting POV

she was okay but i caused her to do this. it's because of that stupid paper! that damn paper! im so dumb i almost lost my mate over a fucking paper from two years ago! i have to make this up to her!

"s-sting?"

"lucy are you okay."

"dont cry sting im okay thanks to wendy." she gave me a weak smile

"lucy, i am so sorry for what i said i have a bit of a temper."

"A bit?"

"fine i have a lot of a temper but thats only because i love you."

"i love you too sting."

"ouch."

"what is it?"

"my wrists, they hurt."

i slowly took the bandage form wendys hands and wrapped her wrists up.

"now next time you do that you will be punished."

"how will you punish me?" they way she said it almost made me blush hence the almost

"I'll find a way." i said it the same way she did and she smirked SHE FLIPIN SMIRKED

"hmm... now i know why virgo likes punishment so much it sounds fun..."

*stares dumbfounded

'wow..."

the whole guild was laughing at me

"she schooled you! hahahahaha!"

"oh shut it ya stripper."

"HEY! thats personal!"

"so?"

"grr..."

lucy was laughing at the bar with her friends and out of no where a glass cup flew towards her and i cought it

"WHO THE LIVING HELL JUST THREW A GLASS CUP AT LUCY?" by then eveyone was pointing at wakaba and macow

"next time i see anything thrown at lucy who ever threw it is dead."


	6. Monster Slayers

It has been 1 week since lucys last suicide attempt and she was doing really well thanks to sting, but just then soon to be new members of fairy tale walked in.

"Hai my name is Raitoningu and this is mizu, Kaen, Kinzoku, Sora and Kōri and we are monster slayers! we would like to know if we can join fairy tale?"

(translate: lightning, rain, flame, metal, sky, and ice in that order.)

"of course we love new members at our guild!" you can hear the guild hoot and holler

Lucys POV

little miss Raitoningu was eyein down my man so i kissed him showing off his mark on my neck. we stayed like that until we needed air. i looked over at her she looked mad and i told sting something he'd like, and something to piss the monster slayer off.

"hey sting want to go back to our house." he grinned at me

"i'm hungry anyways and i'm really tired."

"then we can eat lunch then take a nap."

"sounds like a plan." he picked me up like a five year old then took me to our house.

i made grilled cheese for lunch then we took a nap. it was 3 in the morning and i had to throw up, and now. i ran to the bathroom waking up sting in the process and i puked up my lunch from earlier that day.

"lucy are you okay?"

"yea *blah* im fine." he rolled his eyes and held my hair it was about an hour before i stopped. and i was tired i was breathing hard so when it was finally over i brushed my teeth and me and sting went back to bed. he held me close and i burried my head into his chest. he was very comfortable and he was sweet and caring, and everything i'll ever need... but what if that stupid monster slayer takes him, noticing sting soundly sleeping i pulled away from his grasp and quietly sobbed.

stings POV

he woke up to lucy with her back against the wall and a tear stained face. he stared knowing something was wrong, he wanted to fix it but he knew she wouldn't let him. but that was not going to stop him.

Levys POV

me and gajeel go up early this morning and came to the guild i studied the monster slayer group.

Raitoningu had long blonde hair it was almost yellow she had a body like lucys but she was taller. she wore a belly shirt that was black with a yellow lightning bolt going thought a paw. she had black ears that perked up and she always had a smile unless lucy was around sting, witch meant she liked him. she had black shorts and skintight knee high boots that were black with buckles on them. she had yellow glowing eyes and a nose piercing.

Mizu was quiet and read a lot of books she had long dark dark blue hair that went down to her butt. she wore a black robe with a fairy tale sign the color of her hair on the back of it. she wore a long sleeve shirt the color of her hair and black skinny jeans and black combat boots. she had a body like mine her boobs were a bit bigger though not that i care. she had blue eyes and an eyebrow piercing. her ears were turned down and they were also black.

Kaen she had phenox hair and a red shirt on she had black shorts and red,yellow,and black sneakers and her hair was up in a high ponytail. she had canas body type. she had a happy and bubbly ego and her ears were perked up as well they were black. her eyes were a soft red.

Kinzoku had short black hair and she wore a black long sleeve tucked into a grey skirt and she wore thigh high black socks and grey flats. she had my body type and black ears. her eyes were grey they were pretty gajeel probably likes them...

Sora was wendys age and she was with Kōri as he was the same age. she had white hair and her ears were white unlike the other girls. her hair was in a bun it was pretty. she wore a dress like mine that was white with a blue bow at the bottom she had blue flats and she had light blue eyes and a white bracelet.

Kōri wore a long jacket that was white and he wore black skinny jeans and a white button up shirt. he had white ears as well and thankfully didn't have a stripping habit like wore black and white sneakers, he also had a bracelet that was white that looked like soras.

lucy and sting walked in giggling as he held her like a five year old. he has changed lucy so much since natsu hurt her, but i looked in her eyes her smile did not reach to them.

Lucys POV

i toched my forehead to stings once we sat down

"sting i love you so so so so much please dont ever leave me." i felt a warm tear roll down my cheek. he wiped my tear away with his thumb, i love it so much when he does that.

sting picked me up and asked levy and gajeel to watch my keys and whip, then he took me outside and sat on the bench outside.

"lucy why would you ever think that i'll leave you?"

"theirs all these new girls here an-"

"when i see another girl you know what the first thing i notice is?"

"what?" i managed to say in between sobs

"thats shes not you." he kissed me and i soon returned the kiss we walked back inside after he wiped away my tears. we sat invfront of levy and gajeel when two little monter slayers walked over and acted like me and levy weren't there...

"sting gajeel want to go on a mission with me and kinzoku?" me and levy felt rage boil up inside us...

Stings POV

Kinzoku and Raitoningu do not relize just how real shit just got

"sting..."

"yes?"

"we might want to move..."

 **"OPEN GATE OF TWINS, GEMINI"**

 **"LETTER MAGIC, SOLID SCRIPT WATER, LAVA!"**

me and gajeel jinxed each other

"shit..."

 **Hope you likeeee and yes lucy is going to use urano metria, if you were wondering my imvu is FrostWolfOfTheEast some people asked... Well hope you like this cliffy!**


	7. Drunk In Pain

_Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens..._  
 _All the stars, far and wide..._  
 _Show me thy appearance..._  
 _With such shine._  
 _Oh Tetrabiblos..._  
 _I am the ruler of the stars..._  
 _Aspect become complete..._  
 _Open thy malevolent gate._  
 _Oh 88 Stars of the heaven..._  
 _Shine!_  
 ** _Urano metria!_**

my attacks were useless against her and then she hit me so hard that i went out

Lucys POV the next day...

"Promise me you and gajeel will be back for dinner tomorrow."

"promise."

"okay no funny business or i'll teach levy urano metria and we'll kick you butts."

"relax lucy we have 4 tents so everyone sleeps separate." i rolled my eyes at her cockiness just like stings... oh well i just dont trust these two monster slayers they seem... funny... i kissed sting before he walked out of the door.

*sigh*

Stings POV that night...

"oops..."

"what?"

"we only brought 2 tents i guess we'll have to sleep in a tent together sting-sama."

"now i've got i can just punch 2 holes in the ground and me and sting can make-do right sting?"

"yea."

we set up camp and me and gajeel settled into our holes and went to sleep. i woke up that morning to little miss stalky in my arms.

"OI, GET OFF ME!"

"since we finished our mission we should head back."

"agreed...grr."

we we got back we were talking about how to split the money then bam i heard lucy walking up and stalky kissed me and i couldnt pull away and the same thing happened to gajeel. lucy and levy walked in it was 11 and dark, we were also late for dinner.

"WOW YOU MISS DINNER AND NOW THIS?" lucy and levy could practically cry a ocean with how much they were crying.

"no, no its-."

"bye sting. tsk i thought you actually loved me."

"bye gajeel thanks for being suck an iron hearted jerk." they walked away towards club 19. i turned to hit stalky but they werent there.

"wussies. tsk."

"lets go wait for the girls."

"mkay"

2:00 am gajeel and sting still have no girls with them...

"im going to get lucy, comin?"

"sure i have to get levy anyways." when we arrived lucy and levy were chugging down beers with five other bottles in front of them.

i threw lucy over my solder and gajeel did the same with levy we walked out and got trashcans ready.

lucy started to throw up first, then levy then they fell asleep. we laid the girls on the bed then me and gajeel pulled out the couch bed and slept at different ends.

 **I cant wait to write the next chapter and i'm not giving any spoilers! but hope you guys likeee!**


	8. Little do you know

Lucys POV

I woke up next to levy my head pounding and i realized what happened last night and why we did it. i woke levy up she remembered too and we knew the boys were downstairs and kicked them out.

"levy..."

"yes."

"its karaoke night..."

"fuck...GAJEEL WAIT!"

"STING GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!"

"yea lucy?"

"we have to sing tonight i wanna pick the song if thats okay."

"yea you can..."

That Night...

"okay up next is lucy and sting singing little do you know!"

sting walked to the mic next to me and he had hurt in his eyes and only i knew why

 ** _[Lucy:]_**  
 **Little do you know**  
 **How I'm breaking while you fall asleep**  
 **Little do you know**  
 **I'm still haunted by the memories**  
 **Little do you know**  
 **I'm trying to pick myself up piece by piece**

 **Little do you know**  
 **I need a little more time**

 **Underneath it all I'm held captive by the hole inside**  
 **I've been holding back for the fear that you might change your mind**  
 **I'm ready to forgive you but forgetting is a harder fight**

 **Little do you know**  
 **I need a little more time**

 ** _[Sting:]_**  
 **I'll wait, I'll wait**  
 **I love you like you've never felt the pain,**  
 **I'll wait**  
 **I promise you don't have to be afraid,**  
 **I'll wait**  
 **The love is here and here to stay**  
 **So lay your head on me**

 **Little do you know**  
 **I know you're hurting while I'm sound asleep**  
 **Little do you know**  
 **All my mistakes are slowly drowning me**  
 **Little do you know**  
 **I'm trying to make it better piece by piece**

 **Little do you know**  
 **I, I love you 'til the sun dies**

 ** _[Sting & Lucy:]_**  
 **Oh wait, just wait**  
 **I love you like I've never felt the pain,**  
 **Just wait**  
 **I love you like I've never been afraid,**  
 **Just wait**  
 **Our love is here and here to stay**  
 **So lay your head on me**

 **I'll wait (I'll wait), I'll wait (I'll wait)**  
 **I love you like you've never felt the pain,**  
 **I'll wait (I'll wait)**  
 **I promise you don't have to be afraid,**  
 **I'll wait**  
 **The love is here and here to stay**  
 **So lay your head on me**  
 **Lay your head on me**  
 **So lay your head on me**

 ** _[Sting:]_**  
 **'Cause little do you know**  
 **I, I love you 'til the sun dies**

i Pulled a way from the mic and so did sting i fell to the floor a crying mess and he hugged me.

"i-im sorry i should have let you explain and i just-"

"no lucy i shouldnt have went on the mission i knew it would bother you it not being a 2 hour trip, im sorry."

i cupped my hands in his i looked at his eyes his eyes looked like the ocean they were dark blue i could get lost forever in those eyes, those eyes were mine to look at forever and that made me so happy. i kissed him not a small peck but a long sweet kiss like the one he gave e when i became his mate full of love and passion. when we pulled away he picked me up and carried me off stage. we listened to gajeels song, it was awesome he sang it to levy.

 _ **(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,**_  
 _ **An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun.)**_

 _ **Get out your guns, battle's begun.**_  
 _ **Are you a saint or a sinner?**_  
 _ **If love's a fight then I shall die**_  
 _ **With my heart on a trigger.**_

 _ **They say before you start a war,**_  
 _ **You better know what you're fighting for.**_  
 _ **Well, baby, you are all that I adore.**_  
 _ **If love is what you need, a soldier I will be.**_

 _ **I'm an angel with a shotgun,**_  
 _ **Fighting 'til the war's won,**_  
 _ **I don't care if heaven won't take me back.**_  
 _ **I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.**_  
 _ **Don't you know you're everything I have?**_  
 _ **And I wanna live, not just survive tonight.**_

 _ **Sometimes to win, you've got to sin.**_  
 _ **Don't mean I'm not a believer.**_  
 _ **And major Tom will sing along.**_  
 _ **Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer.**_

 _ **They say before you start a war,**_  
 _ **You better know what you're fighting for.**_  
 _ **Well, baby, you are all that I adore.**_  
 _ **If love is what you need, a soldier I will be.**_

 _ **I'm an angel with a shotgun,**_  
 _ **Fighting 'til the war's won,**_  
 _ **I don't care if heaven won't take me back.**_  
 _ **I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.**_  
 _ **Don't you know you're everything I have?**_  
 _ **And I wanna live, not just survive tonight.**_

 _ **Oh, oh whoa whoa oh whoa**_

 _ **I'm an angel with a shotgun.**_  
 _ **Fighting 'til the war's won.**_  
 _ **I don't care if heaven won't take me back.**_

 _ **I'm an angel with a shotgun,**_  
 _ **Fighting 'til the war's won,**_  
 _ **I don't care if heaven won't take me back.**_  
 _ **I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.**_  
 _ **Don't you know you're everything I have?**_  
 _ **(I'm an angel with a shotgun)**_  
 _ **And I want to live, not just survive**_  
 _ **(Live, not just survive)**_  
 _ **And I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight.**_

 _ **They say before you start a war,**_  
 _ **You better know what you're fighting for.**_  
 _ **Well, baby, you are all that I adore.**_  
 _ **If love is what you need, a soldier I will be.**_

after that levy sang gajeel a song

 _ **Merrily we fall**_  
 _ **Out of line, out of line**_  
 _ **I'd fall anywhere with you**_  
 _ **I'm by your side**_

 _ **Swinging in the rain**_  
 _ **Humming melodies**_  
 _ **We're not going anywhere until we freeze**_

 _ **I'm not afraid, anymore**_  
 _ **I'm not afraid**_

 _ **Forever is a long time**_  
 _ **But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side**_

 _ **Carefully we're placed for our destiny**_  
 _ **You came and you took this heart, and set it free**_  
 _ **Every word you write or sing is so warm to me, so warm to me**_  
 _ **I'm torn, I'm torn to be right where you are**_

 _ **I'm not afraid, anymore**_  
 _ **I'm not afraid**_

 _ **Forever is a long time**_  
 _ **But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side**_  
 _ **Tell me everyday I get to wake up to that smile**_  
 _ **I wouldn't mind it at all**_  
 _ **I wouldn't mind it at all**_

 _ **You so know me**_  
 _ **Pinch me gently**_  
 _ **I can hardly breathe**_

 _ **Forever is a long, long time**_  
 _ **But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side**_  
 _ **Tell me everyday I get to wake up to that smile**_  
 _ **I wouldn't mind it at all**_  
 _ **I wouldn't mind it at all**_

Levy and gajeel held each other close for the rest of the show next was erza and her and jellal were having problems so her song was pretty harsh

 _ **You shout it out,**_  
 _ **But I can't hear a word you say**_  
 _ **I'm talking loud, not saying much**_  
 _ **I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet**_  
 _ **You shoot me down, but I get up**_

 _ **I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose**_  
 _ **Fire away, fire away**_  
 _ **Ricochet, you take your aim**_  
 _ **Fire away, fire away**_  
 _ **You shoot me down but I won't fall**_  
 _ **I am titanium**_  
 _ **You shoot me down but I won't fall**_  
 _ **I am titanium**_

 _ **Cut me down**_  
 _ **But it's you who'll have further to fall**_  
 _ **Ghost town and haunted love**_  
 _ **Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones**_  
 _ **I'm talking loud not saying much**_

 _ **I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose**_  
 _ **Fire away, fire away**_  
 _ **Ricochet, you take your aim**_  
 _ **Fire away, fire away**_  
 _ **You shoot me down but I won't fall**_  
 _ **I am titanium**_  
 _ **You shoot me down but I won't fall**_  
 _ **I am titanium**_  
 _ **I am titanium**_  
 _ **I am titanium**_

 _ **Stone-heart, machine gun**_  
 _ **Firing at the ones who run**_  
 _ **Stone heart loves bulletproof glass**_

 _ **You shoot me down but I won't fall**_  
 _ **I am titanium**_  
 _ **You shoot me down but I won't fall**_  
 _ **I am titanium**_  
 _ **You shoot me down but I won't fall**_  
 _ **I am titanium**_  
 _ **You shoot me down but I won't fall**_  
 _ **I am titanium**_  
 _ **I am titanium**_

Everyone cheered because this song fit erza perfectly, after that mira sang a song to laxus it was sweet

 _ **We were both young when I first saw you.**_  
 _ **I close my eyes and the flashback starts:**_  
 _ **I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.**_

 _ **See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.**_  
 _ **See you make your way through the crowd**_  
 _ **And say, "Hello, "**_  
 _ **Little did I know...**_

 _ **That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,**_  
 _ **And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"**_  
 _ **And I was crying on the staircase**_  
 _ **Begging you, "Please don't go"**_  
 _ **And I said...**_

 _ **Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.**_  
 _ **I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.**_  
 _ **You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,**_  
 _ **It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".**_

 _ **So I sneak out to the garden to see you.**_  
 _ **We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew**_  
 _ **So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.**_  
 _ **Oh, oh.**_

 _ **'Cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,**_  
 _ **And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"**_  
 _ **But you were everything to me,**_  
 _ **I was begging you, "Please don't go"**_  
 _ **And I said...**_

 _ **Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.**_  
 _ **I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.**_  
 _ **You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.**_  
 _ **It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".**_

 _ **Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.**_  
 _ **This love is difficult but it's real.**_  
 _ **Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.**_  
 _ **It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".**_

 _ **Oh, oh, oh.**_

 _ **I got tired of waiting**_  
 _ **Wondering if you were ever coming around.**_  
 _ **My faith in you was fading**_  
 _ **When I met you on the outskirts of town.**_  
 _ **And I said...**_

 _ **Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.**_  
 _ **I keep waiting for you but you never come.**_  
 _ **Is this in my head? I don't know what to think.**_  
 _ **He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...**_

 _ **Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.**_  
 _ **I love you, and that's all I really know.**_  
 _ **I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress**_  
 _ **It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".**_

 _ **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.**_

 _ **'Cause we were both young when I first saw you**_

Laxus kissed her and everone cheered it was their very first kiss! -insert mira fangirling here- It was really sweet! then grey sang a beatiful song and surprisingly didnt strip the whole time

 _ **I don't know where I'm at**_  
 _ **I'm standing at the back**_  
 _ **And I'm tired of waiting**_  
 _ **Waiting here in line, hoping that I'll find what I've been chasing.**_

 _ **I shot for the sky**_  
 _ **I'm stuck on the ground**_  
 _ **So why do I try, I know I'm gonna fall down**_  
 _ **I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?**_  
 _ **Never know why it's coming down, down, down.**_

 _ **Not ready to let go**_  
 _ **Cause then I'd never know**_  
 _ **What I could be missing**_  
 _ **But I'm missing way too much**_  
 _ **So when do I give up what I've been wishing for.**_

 _ **I shot for the sky**_  
 _ **I'm stuck on the ground**_  
 _ **So why do I try, I know I'm gonna fall down**_  
 _ **I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?**_  
 _ **Never know why it's coming down, down, down.**_  
 _ **Oh I am going down, down, down**_  
 _ **I can't find another way around**_  
 _ **And I don't want to hear the sound, of losing what I never found.**_

 _ **I shot for the sky**_  
 _ **I'm stuck on the ground**_  
 _ **Why do I try, I know I'm gonna fall down**_  
 _ **I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?**_  
 _ **I'll never know why it's coming down, down, down.**_

 _ **I shot for the sky**_  
 _ **I'm stuck on the ground**_  
 _ **Why do I try, I know I'm gonna fall down**_  
 _ **I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?**_  
 _ **Oh, it's coming down, down, down.**_

After grey sang (and and juvias fangirling over her beloved grey-samas amazing voice) we all went home. i was asleep by the time we arrived at home, i was in a hoodie and leggins so sting pulled off my uggs and laid me in bed and he went to the other side to change his pants into sweatpants but i woke up and saw him after he pulled his pants off. i blushed a deep maroon and sifted in the bed trying to turn which caused sting to turn aroung and blush as well, but i do have to admit he looked pretty hot in his boxers.

"oh l-lucy i thought you were asleep." i sat up while he put his pants on.

"i woke up."

"oh."

i pulled him to me once he got in the bed and nuzzled my head onto his chest, it was my favorite place to sleep, he began rubbing circles on my back, he knew it helped me sleep so eventually i was taken over by the black void...

 **I loved this chapter! i do not own any of the songs and the songs were** "Little Do You Know" by alex and sierra, "Angel With A Shotgun" by the cab, "I Wouldn't Mind" by he is we, "Titanium" by david guetta ft. sia, "Love Story" by taylor swift, and last but not least "Down" by Jason Walker. Hope you liked it as much as i liked writing it! stay tuned for more chapters!


	9. Blush

"lucy, wakey wakey..." i felt sting shift me onto his chest i hugged him he was so warm

"5 More minutes!"

"fine..." i felt him place his hands on me to move me off him so i hugged him tighter

"ne!"

*sigh* he removed his hands and i laid there till i was ready to get up. i walked over to my dresser and i got dressed next to sting. we walked to the guild it was my birthday and sting knew but i didnt want anything special so he didnt do anything special or so i thought.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUCY!" the whole guild screamed at me as i walked in

"thank you guys this is so nice!"

"hey blondie?"

"yes sting?"

"meet me at the park around 8 okay?"

"okay!"

I had so much fun that day laughing and dancing and i convinced natsu to kiss You-Know-Who...

It was near 8 and sting was gone so i walked to my house and picked up the chocolates i had made for sting the other day, this would be the perfect opportunity to give these to him! as i walked closer i could her sting talking to someone... a-a _female?_

I saw who it was. was he- was he blushing at her? now they were laughing... wait they hugged and he enjoyed it? i should have known sting was still the same play boy, he always was! i threw the chocolates into the trash can next to me and i walked home crying, i didnt walk on the edge of the boardwalk i didnt talk to pule and sting on the way home i just walked by myself, having no happiness at all. when i made it home i cried myself asleep afraid of what i'll do if i find something sharp.

Stings POV

I met stalky at the park talked to her for a while waiting for lucy but she never came. i felt my cheeks get hot at the thought of stalky i didn't like her but her eyes they were pretty and they looked like a full moon. Gah! why am i thinking this i love lucy. i walked into the house to see lucy asleep on the bed, but her cheeks were tear stained again. i have to ask her about that tomorrow. i woke up to lucy on the couch... she definitely saw what happened last night.

"lucy..."

"i dont want to hear it sting."

"listen all i did was hug her."

"and you blushed at her sting that shows some kind of love, or when you blushed at me all those times did it mean nothing?"

"lucy-"

"no sting no just no i cant keep thinking like this one day its i love you the next its i dont know."

"lucy you know i love you all i did was blush it doesnt mean anything."

"MAYBE NOT TO YOU STING BUT DID YOU EVER THINK THAT IT WOULD HURT ME? DO YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT ME ANYMORE STING? OR DO YOU LOVE HER?"

"Lucy please just let me explain."

"fine."

"i was waiting for you to come to the tree when she walked up and we started talking my cheeks were red from what i was going to tell you and i hugged her because she looked really upset."

"im sor-" lucy started to cough up blood i picked her up and rushed her to the guilds infirmary.

"WENDY!"

"relax sting its a reaction, here take her to the beds i'll get her meds."

"wha-"

"NOW!" sting did as told, wendy came in with a fairly large needle and injected it into lucys arm she stoped coughing and after wendy cleaned her up and after she changed she went to sleep and i laid beside her asking wendy about her reaction

"what happened."

"well its kind of personal so you'll have to ask lucy."

"wait before you go..."

"yes."

"i know romeo likes you." i smirked while i looked at her flushed face exit the room.

"lucy i hope your okay and please know i love you."

 **DRAMA ANYONE? Well hope you guys liked and yesh i know to much drama for one scene but i mean its all fun and games till someone gets hurt am i right or am i right? See ya Fairys Later!**


	10. The after-dinner date

Juvias POV

"g-grey-sama?"

"hmph?"

"WHY AM I IN YOUR HOUSE?"

"grey-sama was drunk so juvia brought grey-sama to her house and he slept on juvias couch."

"thanks..."

"I-I will make you some tea and breakfast to help with your hangover."

"thanks juvia. i have to tell you something though." OMG IS GREY-SAMA GOING TO CONFESS HIS LOVE FOR JUVIA?

"I was wondering if ya want to go eat dinner later?"

"Juvia would love to!"

Dinner with my beloved grey-sama! YAY!

Lucys POV

"Sting how are we going to get romeo and wendy together?"

"hang on wait till grey gets here."

"how will grey help?"

"i know he was going to ask juvia to dinner today so they can take romeo and wendy and make it a double date."

"juvia will surely love that."

"yep."

"GREY COME HERE!"

"yo?"

"we need you to take wendy and romeo with you and juvia tonight."

"a double date?"

"yes we need those two together."

"They like each other so they need to go out already."

"thats why we need you help."

"please do it grey!"

"fine but only because you asked me and because they need to get together already."

Greys POV That Night...

"thank for bringing us to the dinner grey."

"yea this is so rad."

"romeo since when do you say rad?"

"now i guess." i seen wendy blush i smirked at her.

"GIVE US ALL YOUR JEWELS AND NO ONE GETS HURT!"

"NOW YOUR DEALING WITH FAIRYTALE BASTARD!"

 **"ICE DEVILS ROAR!"**

 **"SKY DRAGONS ROAR!"**

"pfft some wizards you are out in 2 attacks."

"grey..."

"what?"

"we didnt destroy anything!"

"sweet!"

"for saving us we'd like to offer you a free meal!"

"no thanks its my job." i heard juvia giggle it was cute really cute.

"so shall we eat?"

"we shall grey-sama."

After we ate the 'kids' went to the park me and juvia went to her house and watched movies till we fell asleep on her couch.

Romeos POV After dinner...

"bye grey bye juvia." i watched wendy wave bye her hair blowing in the wind she was so beautiful, so perfect. i wonder if this is what sting and natsu were talking about. kori and sora look so happy together, they looked like how i wanted me and wendy to look like. i've liked her since the 7 year time skip. we wernt kids anymore she was 16 and so was i, i thought it was about time i confessed.

"u-um wency i-i need to t-tell you something."

"what is it?"

"i've liked you for a long time now and i was wondering if you want to be my um g-girlfriend."

"i-i would love to."

"romeo will you come to fairy hills with me?" i felt like all the blood in my body rushed to my cheeks

"s-sure." as we walked to the girls side of fairy hills i felt nervous. what was she gonna do? did she just want me to walk her home? i broke from my thoughts as she said something.

"were here."

she quietly led me into her room as she quietly turned on the light and shut her door.

"want to watch a movie?" all the butterfly's in my stomach were gone

"sounds great!" she put in a movie and we sat on the couch. i pulled her hand into my and turned her head to face mine. her legs were draped over me and she _was_ leaning over the arm of the couch. i pulled her face closer to mine and my lips met with hers we sat their like that for a minute and we pulled for air after a breath or two i pulled her on to me and kissed her again this time more forcefully. she licked my bottom lip and i open my mouth. our tongues were fighting for dominance when charle walked in

"WENDY"

"charle..."

"ROMEO I AM GOING TO HAVE A SERIOUS CONVERSATION WITH YOUR FATHER YOUNG MAN."

"AND AS FOR YOU YOUNG LADY GOT TO BED!"

When i got back to my house i told my dad everything that had happened.

"so you made out with her?"

"yea..."

"nice kid."

"charle is mad at me."

"i'll talk to her tomorrow."

"shes going to have a talk with you too."

"shit..."

 **Hope you guys liked this one because i had so much fun writting this! and also so much is happening next chapter proposals, pregnancys, and more wendy romeo dramaaaa!**


	11. Sapphire-Sama

"BUT MACOW I FOUND YOUR SON MAKING OUT WITH WENDY ON MY COUCH!"

"CHARLE THEIR TEENS!"

"BUT WENDY HAS NEVER BEEN SO BADLY BEHAVED IN HER LIFE!"

"Listen she and romeo grew up okay? their young adults now."

"okay macow i understand but im still very upset with them."

Lucy POV

"sting look at rouge."

"hes looking at mizu."

"he so likes her."

"i know right?"

"now that wendy and romeo are together, we should hook your brother up with someone."

"you mean mizu right?"

*sweatdrops* "idiot... Duh."

"sorry..."

Stings POV

"so rouge why you eyein mizu."

"w-what i- you- i d-dont k-know w-what your t-talking a-about!"

"come on invite her to go out on a date with me you and lucy."

"o-okay..."

I sat and watched him wabble over to mizu. i could hear lucys giggling in the background. as soon as rouge walked up to mizu she blushed very hard. they are very perfect for each other.

"so?"

"she said yes."

"okay meet me at lucys house by 8"

7:45...

"sting stop i have to get ready!"

"why?"

"sting..."

"fine but tonight-"

"no promises!"

"come on!"

"fine."

*knock knock*

"hey rouge,mizu!"

"hey lucy."

"come on lucy get you bag and lets go!"

"dont yell at me!"

"sorry just hungry."

"its okay _stingy-bee_."

"lushiiiii!"

"come on lets just go sting."

"okay!"

lucy looked beautiful she was wearing her hair in a braided bun and she was wearing a long sleeve shirt that was white and a black skirt that ended above her knees and, she wore her white flats, while i was wearing black jeans and a white button up. rouge was wearing a black button up and black jeans while mizu wore black flats a black skirt that ended above her knees and a long sleeve blue shirt, her hair was curled and up in a high pony tail. her and rouge looked perfect together, me and lucy tried to match as best as we could, and i think we matched pretty well considering the stares i got from annoying fangirls.

It was getting Late into the night so we started heading home and its safe to say that rouge and mizu are now an official couple, and rouge is going to do all my evil bidding. just kidding i do my own evil bidding but him and mizu are silently sleeping on my couch and i want to pour water on them but lucy said in the morning.

I got up early that morning with lucy to go out and walk around town, then i spotted someone i havent seen since i was 12

"S-Sapphire-Sama?"

"S-Sting-Sama?"

Lucys POV

I think my world just came crashing down in flames.


	12. Sleep-Over

He ran up to her and hugged her i felt like crying but instead i walked over normally and ask for him to introduce me

"sting will you introduce me?"

"oh yea lucy this is Sapphire-Sama, Sapphire-Sama this is my mate lucy."

"nice to meet you Sapphire."

"you too lucy." she glared at me before walking by stings side i walked casually up to him and held his hand for a few seconds before letting go. once we reached the guild he walked her up to the masters office and i sat in my usual spot at the bar.

"hey lucy can me and Sapphire-Sama go on a quest for old time's sake?"

"go ahead!"

"thanks lucy your the best!"

"thanks blondie!"

d-did sting just call me blondie?\

"lucy do you want to have a sleep over tonight?"

"yea mira that sounds like what i need right now, to talk with my girls!"

"sounds great me, erza, wendy, charle, levy, and cana will be at your house by 8."

"okay, i just really need to talk."

"is it about the new girl." i felt the tears well up in my eyes at the thought of them being stuck in a cave together, the they fell

"oh sweetie you go home and get ready for the sleep over were gonna have some major girl talk."

"T-thanks mira." i walked home hiding my face from the guild in my mobile lacrama.(basically a mobile lacrama is cell phone) i called sting he answered i heard a paint the he hung up saying 'shit' i cried as soon as i got home, 'what was he doing with her?' 'was he cheating on me?' all these questions ran through my head as i cried, then i heard mira knock on the door.

"hey lucy were here!"

"comimg!"

"oh lucy, what happened?"

"i *hic* called him and he *hic* answered but i *hic* heard sapphire paint *hic* then he said shit and *hic* hung upppppp!"

"REEQUIP HEAVENS WELD AMOUR!"

"Calm down erza, first we need to find out what happened."

"yes lu-chan maybe they were fighting something and she was running out of magic power."

"true levy but their job was helping an old lady clean a house and their was a hotel nearby. a h-hotel..." i began crying again more harshly

"AND IT WASNT LOUD IT WAS QUIETTTTTT!"

"oh lu-chan, im so sorry."

"im gonna call romeo and see how his job is going..."

"the worst part is..."

"what is it lu-chan?"

"im pregnant..."

"THATS IT IM GOING TO KILL HIM!" erza took off in her flight Armour carrying me safely with her till we reached his hotel

"i need to know the room of sting Eucliffe."

"and who might you be?"

"i am titania erza of fairy tale strongest requip mage in fiore."

"am i supposed to be scared."

"uh-oh..."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?"

"3rd floor 77b!"

"thank you."

as we stepped to his door i heard them talking and stopped her before she got to the door

"come on sapphire-sama!"

"no."

"quit playing hard to get."

"why? you not like it?"

"no."

"too bad." i put my hand over my mouth and began crying before erza busted down the door and screamed. i back up on the wall and slid down it crying watching the scene

"I HEARD EVERYTHING YOU BASTERED YOU YOU LITTLE I'LL KILL YOU BEFORE YOU MEET YOUR CHILD!"

"ch-child."

"YEA I AM PREGNANT BUT ITS FINE I'LL JUST TELL OUR KID YOU WERE A FUCKBOY!" that was it i ran down the stairs crying before i ran into the girls that had followed us

"lucy what happened."

"h-he's still the same fuckboy i always knew."

"TAKE OVER SATAN SOUL!" mira flew up to the window she saw erza in and i could hear her and erza yelling while i cried. i saw sting walk out with bruses and her trailing behind

"he told us what happened and im having wendy sniff them to see if their scent is on one another."

"their sent is not one another but im still skeptical."

"lucy we were doing a roleplay from a show we watched and i promise you i'll do whatever it takes to make this up to you because i know how this must look to you."

"you promise nothing happened?"

"i swear on weisslogias life."

"okay i believe you."

"bye lucy i love you."

"bye sting i love you too."

that night i had a very bad dream worse than any dream i had before

"hey is she gone?"

"she is sapphire-sama."

"oh sting-sama i've been waiting to see you my whole life."

they started to kiss, sting pulling her deeper into the kiss and soon i broke the window taking a shard of glass and slitting my throat waking myself up.

"STOP!"

"lu-chan are you okay?"

"yea just a bad dream."

"sting should be back soon."

"sting thats soooo funny!" i looked out my window and saw her latched onto my sting. i put my hair in a lazy bun and i was in one of his sweat shirts that covered only half my butt, the girls knew what i was doing and they smirked at me knowing sting had a weakness for me when i looked like this. i sat in the chair facing the door letting my butt stay uncovered and ate my greek yogurt, what its my cheat day?

"hey lu-"

"hey sting!" i ran up to him and jumped into his arms. he nuzzled his head into my neck, and after our cuddle moment in front of her i jumped down and asked if he was hungry.

"well duh im always hungry!"

"then I'll make us all waffles!"

after we all ate the girls got ready and went to the guild I turned on music and danced around the kitchen with sting after washing the dishes.

"okay so tell me about your pregnancy."

"well i found out last week and i was waiting for the right time to tell you."

"so has wendy told you what its gonna be."

"yea..."

"so?"

"umm..."

"hey lucy tell me."

"well its just..."

"nothings gonna be bad."

"but its just im having a girl."

"thats great!"

"and..."

"and?"

"a boy."

"t-twins?"

"y-yea..."

"lucy this is the best gift you've ever given me!"

"you mean your not mad?"

Stings POV

Lucy thinks i'd be mad at her? she had a happy look in her eyes and an innocent look on her face.

"why whould i be mad lucy? i'm getting twins!"

"were getting twins."

"Oh right..."

"*yawn* im gonna take a nap."

as she laid down i laid next to her and rubbed my hand in circles over her bare stomach. just the thought of being a dad to twins is amazing to me, and i get to start a family with the woman i love, i thought when me and sapphire-sama reenacted that scene from the play we saw as kids i would lose lucy. i continued to trace circles over her stomach as she fell asleep. she looked so delicate while sleeping, her features soft her breathing in sync with mine, and the few strands of hair that fell from her bun framed her face perfectly. she wiggled her way into my arms and was leaning against my chest. even though she was asleep she was blushing. god dammit how did she manage to do this to me? to make me melt at the faint of a blush on her face? all i can say is she damn sure stole my heart and she wasnt gonna give it back, but its fine because i stole hers too. i played with the lose pieces of her hair untill sleep overtook me.

 **Hope you guys liked this one and i had a lot of fun writing it! this is a longer chapter thats why it took me so long to update because i've been working on this for two days now. i hope you guys enjoyed it and i hope your not mad it took me so long to update. Luv u guys and see ya next time!**


	13. Magic School

Sting was out on a job request with some guys from the guild so i was reading a book when there was a knock on my door.

"L-Lucy, its w-wendy."

"the door is unlocked wendy." i saw her fragile form step in, she was a wreck. her hair was in a lazy bun her face tear stained, she was in her hoodie.

"wendy whats wrong."

"well remember when i bought romeo these tickets to a concert?"

"yes."

"well after the concert we saw cana in a bar asleep so we walked in their and we were gonna take her home but she woke up and pulled us into a drinking contest. we ended up getting drunk and after i was in romeos apartment i cant remember anything. i woke up in his bed and i snuck out before he woke up and i found out today i was um..."

"you are what?"

"p-pregnant..."

"wendy..." she began to cry harder, i knew exactly how she felt right now, afraid.

"i dont want to lose him..."

"wendy if there is anything romeo has always been its loyal, you dont have to be afraid. i can have sting talk to him on the concept of you pregnacy, im going to help you any way i can."

"romeo is on a job with sting right?"

"yea."

"can you have sting tell him?"

"sure let me call him." after i got the lacrama set in front of me and wendy i called sting.

"hey lucy."

"hey sting, me and wendy need to talk to romeo."

"okay. HEY ROMEO GET YA ASS OVER HERE YA GIRL WANT YA."

"hey wendy."

"hi romeo, i h-have to tell you s-something."

"what is it?"

"im p-pregnant."

i watched romeos eyes widen in joy and i could tell this was gonna be one heck of a day.

"WOOHOO IM GONNA BE A DAD!" he ran and jumped until he fell on his face and went to sleep. wendy laughed at him, she was happy and so was i.

all the guys in the guild cheered now it was time to tell the rest of the Nakama.

"okay wendy you ready?"

"yeah."

"um hey everyone me and wendy have something to tell you... uh were pregnant."

the guild erupted into hoots and hollers and carla came up to wendy tears in her eyes

"the little girl i knew grew up!" by now carla and wendy were hugging while i sat at the bar and looked for cana, and of course she was sitting on the bar drinking booze.

it has been two days since the announcement and the boys had just gotten home. wendy ran up to romeo and hugged him and they were adorable, but the poor girl is only 17 and shes pregnant. i saw sting walk towards me and i ran up to him and jumped into his arms.

"i missed you so much."

"i missed all three of you."

"so i started to go baby shopping with wendy yester day becase she found out she was having a girl."

"I feel really happy for wendy and romeo, he started talking about saving up all his jewels to buy and apartment before the baby comes and i was thinking the same thing except to buy a house thats close to the guild."

"to be honest i've been saving up since i found out i was pregnant and i think we might have enough to buy a house."

"really?"

"yea i have about 10,000,000 saved up from my old bank account my dad made for me."

"thats perfect because the house only costs 300,000."

"so we'd have enough for food, and to buy new furniture."

"and plus the 400,000 i have."

"we can make this work."

we got a few friends to help us move stuff out by the time we got everything on the truck it was 7:00 so we left the stuff in the truck and slept in a hotel. the next day we bought the house and began painting the girls room was pink and white, her be was white sanded wood with a light pink comforter. the boys room was blue and black he had a black painted crib with dark blue comforter. all the toys were in the small extra room now called the playroom. the playroom had white walls two toy boxes and a bunch of toys. we also put a small film lacrama in there. the living room had white walls and two black leather couches and we had a large film lacrama in kitchen looked just like my old one just bigger. and our bedroom had a double bed with a white comforter and a master bathroom we each had our own walk in closet with built in dressers. we were happy with our new house and after a week of unpacking and decorating we finally settled in.

Wendys POV

I walked home to find romeo and carla sleeping in my bed. i picked carla up and put her in her mini sized bed and covered her up then i got into bed with romeo and i felt him move and put his hand over my stomach and began to talk

"i really excited to meet our new baby."

"me too, have you thought of any names?"

"not yet, have you?"

"umm... i kinda like meil."

"yea i like it meli."

"I-I love you."

"I love you too wendy."

"promise you wont leave me and our daughter, because i cant raise her on my own, and she needs her dad."

"wendy i am never going to leave you, and i never would think about it."

i began to cry i realized that i loved romeo more than anyone I've ever met and if this child ment that he would stay and help take care of me than this child is more of a blessing than she started out as, i mean i might be a teen mom but i wouldnt trade her for anything.

"goodnight romeo."

"goodnight wendy."

The next day i woke up and i might have ate all the chips, so i woke romeo up and told him i was gonna be back in a minute and that i was going to get some chips.

As i was walking to the market i felt something prick my neck and i felt my magic power drain.

"well, well ,well what do we have here."

"boss, im gettin two scents from her."

"two scents huh?"

"yep."

"i-its b-because im p-pregnant."

"hmmm... teen mom."

"so how we gonna do this boss?"

"i'll go first."

"ROMEO!" i was still pretty close to the guild so i hope someone heard me, just then i saw romeo running towards me

"wendy who are these guys?"

"were gonna take your girl and play for a while."

"like hell you are."

"hey romeo who are these punks?"

"oh hey natsu, i think their threatening to rape wendy." i saw flames for around natsu and purple ones around romeo

"happy carry wendy back to her apartment."

"AYE SIR!" happy picked me up and i watched my attackers get ripped to shreds while happy flew towards my apartment.

"so wendy what happened?"

"i was walking to the market to pick up a few things them i uh-" i saw black overtake me and happys voice yelling for natsu and romeo.

4 months later...

"r-romeo."

"wendy your awake!"

"how long have i been asleep?"

"you were in a coma for 4 months, your due in 5."

"really? so the baby is okay?"

"yea shelia stayed to help take care of you."

"thank you shelia."

"no problem anything to help!"

"god my stomach is huge."

"well you are 4 months pregnant."

"just to think it will only get bigger."

"you should see lucy shes 4 months and she looks 8."

"well she is having twins."

"yea true." i got up and began to walk, romeo had to help due to the extra weight meli gave me.

"calm down wendy im sure the guilds eager to see you too." and with that said he lifted me up and carried me outside the infirmary

"HEY EVERYONE WENDYS AWAKE!" the guild screamed and cheered.

"hey romeo will you take me over to lucy and sting?"

"yea." he carried me over and sat me next to lucy then he sat next to sting.

"ohhh look at you wendy and your little baby bump!"

"look at you!"

"so have you thought of a name?"

"meli. so what about you?"

"i was thinking willow for the girl and Striker for the boy."

"Lucy do donuts sound good right now?"

"yes, very."

"i'll get you guys some."

"thanks romeo!" as me and lucy enjoyed our donuts master made an announcement to me romeo, sora, and kori.

"listen up brats! theirs a new magic school that all teenagers must attend for 3 hours a day and tomorrow is your first day!"

Later That Night...

"romeo what if they dont like me?"

"hey, they dont matter."

"hmm... i guess your right."

The Next Day...

As i walked though the halls holding romeos hand thanks to my dragon hearing i heard what they were saying about me some called me a slut, others a whore, most called me a hoe. romeo heard some of them but continued to hold my hand tighter. by lunch no one sat by us except for sora and kori.

"i cant believe people are calling you those names wendy-sama!"

"well its not your fault sora-sama." as i played on my mobile lacrama while waiting for romeo to come with our food i could hear the girls talking

"wow i wonder how they did it?" "well i cant believe she did it at 16 she really is a slut." "yea her child will probably get pregnant at 16 too." "maybe even younger." "i feel bad for her parents, raising such a bad child." that was it i broke i had enough.

"you wanna know something? i never met my parents i was raised by a dragon that always taught me to stand up for what i believe in! and if having a child with the man i love is being a slut then call me a slut but romeo was more than happy with the news and i've never met a more supportive family than fairy tale! i am wendy marvel, sky dragon slayer of fairy tale, the strongest guild in fiore! I've saved the world with my nakama so many times i can make your head spin! your kids will look up to my daughter as an idol!" and i ran off leaving everyone who heard me stunned

"wendy wait!" i could hear romeo follow me into the bathroom.

"wendy its okay..."

"no its not romeo, everyone thinks im a whore."

"everyone doesnt know the full story."

"i love you so much romeo!" i jumped into his arms and kissed him and he melted into the kiss. soon we were having a full on makeout session untill kori and sora walked in.

"come on you two schools over." blush madly we walked out holding hands.

 **OMG Yesh wendy is going to be a teen mom and she is having major hormones anddddddddd i did this in wendys POV bc i really have been wanting to do like a snip of her life in it. once levy gets pregnant i will make a chapt. in her POV and tomorrows in lucys.**


End file.
